Wirriwirri
by rainwalks
Summary: just little stories in which Castle/Beckett are together in.
1. cowgirls dont cry

_Her daddy gave her, her first pony  
Then taught her to ride  
She climbed high in that saddle  
Fell I don't know how many times  
Taught her a lesson that she learned  
Maybe a little too well_

Ever since she was a young girl her father had drilled into her that it was weak to cry and you don't want to come across as weak. That it wasn't ok to cry, to show emotion was unacceptable. She deep down knew he was wrong even when she was little, kids cried at school all the time, but she still built walls around herself. Anything to make her father proud was what her mother would say or her mother would tell her that at least he didn't hit her.

BANG, BANG, Beckett shot the target in front of her.

_  
Cowgirls don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
lessons in life are going to show you in time  
soon enough your gonna know why  
it's gonna hurt every now and then  
if you fall get back on again  
Cowgirls don't cry_

It all started when she was four. Her father had taken her to the local park, seemingly innocencet. The older kids were climbing a tree. Kate didn't want to go but her father forced her to. She had started to get up to where the older kids were sitting. The next branch was a little bit too high but her father had told her time and time again to follow his instructions or he would be disappointed in her. Kate reached forward to get the branch but missed falling out of the tree. The fall split part of skull open and gave her many cuts as well as a concussion. Her father sat with her in the ambulance but when she woke he told her not to cry and everything will be ok. Broken bones and serious injuries later she still didn't cry, still showed no pain.

_  
_  
_She grew up  
She got married  
Never was quite right  
She wanted a house, a home and babies  
He started coming home late at night  
She didn't let him see it break her heart  
She didn't let him see her fall apart_

When her mum was murdered the only thing he told her was; "if anyone asks how you are, just say your fine. Nobody wants to feel like they have to feel sorry for you." He spoke to her as if she was the in the wrong, not like she was his 9 year old who just lost her mum. But even now Beckett still did that whenever someone asked, her immediate response was; 'I'm fine' even if it was nowhere near the truth. Beckett shot the target again, getting a perfect 10.

_  
'cause Cowgirls don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
lessons in life are gonna' show you in time  
soon enough your gonna know why  
it's gonna hurt every now and then  
if you fall get back on again  
Cowgirls don't cry  
_

Her father had told her one day he was going to teach her a lesson. Having no choice but to abide, an 11 year old Kate followed her father to the car. Half an hour later they had turned up at the local rifle range. "one of the greatest skills in life is to be a perfect shot." He told her, "Everyone who is allowed a gun should be a perfect shot." Every day for 10 months her father had forced her to go to the rifle range to practice, making sure her shot was well past perfect, which it was. At first her arms hurt, but she pretended they didn't. The blisters that formed on her hands quickly turned into callous. But she had became a perfect shot never missing, which kept her father happy.

_Phone rang early one morning  
Her momma's voice, she'd been crying  
Said it's your daddy, you need to come home  
This is it, I think he's dying  
She laid the phone down by his head  
The last words that he said_

Beckett jumped when felt a hand on her back, turning slightly she saw it was just Castle. Saying nothing she raised her gun and took two shots at the target next to hers, still getting a perfect ten. Just before her father had walked out on her he told her one last time to never miss a shot and to never cry. Putting another bullet into the target Beckett realised Castle was still standing next to her with his hand gently rubbing her back in a soothing motion. She let herself lean into him a bit but she still had control. Putting her gun down she turned enough to quickly kiss him. Within seconds the innocent kiss had turned into something much more, Beckett had trapped him against the wall and was trying to stay in control. As quickly as it started Beckett pulled back. Taking off her earmuffs she had been wearing, she tried not to make eye contact with Castle. A she turned to leave Castle grabbed her arm, "it's ok to cry sometimes." He said watching her eyes for a reaction but they bore none.

_Cowgirl don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
Lessons in life show us all in time  
Too soon God lets you know why  
If you fall get right back on  
Good Lord calls everybody home  
Cowgirl don't cry_

But a million were running through her head. Remembering the day a few days after her mum had died, she had been sitting on her bed crying while her father was at work. She hadn't heard his car pull in the driveway, so she jumped when her door opened. Her father walked over to her with a disappointed look on his face. He slapped her across the face and told her to shut up before slamming her door behind him as he walked away. From that day onwards she had built up walls around her walls and whenever something happened she wore a smile, but all the time mending the walls and creating stronger ones. Beckett smiled sweetly at him before walking away.


	2. you

Thanks for the reviews!

Ok, so I've decided to do a group of song fics, that will all start to group together.

I own nothing except for the iPod I got the songs from and the laptop I'm writing on.

I don't think the song really fits but I couldn't think of one that would be a better fit.

_Got guitars I have never played  
Every Elvis album ever made  
Got the cars that I should learn to drive  
could have a house that would blow your mind_

They fought a lot; it was just in their nature. They constantly disagreed and were always competing against each other whether in poker or the TV remote. They both always wanted to beat each other. They hardly ever agreed on what to have for tea. They fought over music and who got to drive. Their constant bickering had grown on everyone around them to the extent that if they were getting along or quiet around each other it felt odd and they knew it was serious or something was wrong. But they always made up and it was clear to the people close to them that they really did love each other.

_You can take what I got cause I don't got nothing  
worth havin I if I aint got you  
You can take what you want cause I don't want nothing  
I'm nothing, if I don't have you  
Yeah_

They both enjoyed to bicker amongst each other, with one of them sometimes starting it. Sometimes after bad cases it was a form of comfort and helped them unwind and relax. Maybe because of their constant bickering, the fights rarely turned worse and they never had serious fights. They could read each other's faces, so they knew when they had gone too far. They relied on each other, even if they didn't always show it but they both knew it.

_I've been to places all around the world  
I've seen the faces of so many girls  
never thought I would fall in love  
and with the songs I write I'm not enough_

Laughter filled the large, open lounge room. Beckett was beating Castle in a quick game of poker to Alexis's delight. As a knock sounded at the door, Alexis jumped up to answer the door, "sorry Kate looks like your gonna have to win on your own now, that will be Sal." Beckett just chuckled and raised a hundred. When sally and her mother walked into the lounge, sally's mum looked disapproving to poker game. Castle folded, glancing at Beckett, who smiled and took the poker chips from the middle of the table. "Ok I'm ready to go." Alexis said from the doorway. "See ya tomorrow." Castle said.

_You can have what I got cause I don't got nothing worth havin  
if I ain't got you  
You can take what you want cause I don't want nothing  
I'm nothing if I don't have you_

Within ten minutes Beckett and Castle had already started fighting about nothing. The shrieking noise of Beckett's mobile made them both jump. The conversation consisted of yep's, yeh's, ok's and finished with 'I'll be right there'. "Gotta go into work." She told Castle. "Want me to come?" he asked her, "nah, could be just paper work, I'll call you if we need you." She told him. She hastily kissed him before leaving to go back to the precent.

_I could say but I'm nothing if I don't have you  
You can have what I got cause I don't got nothing worth havin  
if I ain't got you_

he knew they were fine but he still hated leaving things on a bad note. Following her around had taught her life was short and he saw firsthand how worse it was when the last time you talk to someone you fought. Half an hour later he texted her a short 'I love you' and waited for her reply.

_Just send me away  
Don't need my sorrow  
If I'm broke, I'll borrow  
Just send me a smile  
as long as your here by my side_

Sitting next to Esposito listening to FBI Agent Will Sorenson explain about a young girl who had gone missing last night. When he finished and they were excused Beckett walked over to her desk. Seeing her mobile's screen light up she picked it up. Smiling as soon as she read it, she replied; 'I love you 2. Girl been kidnapped. Dunno when I'll B home.' She could she see Will watching her, but she didn't care.

_Take what you want baby  
Ain't got nothing ain't got nothing but you now  
Take what you want baby  
Ain't got nothing, I ain't got nothing_

Standing in front of the fireplace trying to get warm, Castle was watching the late news. Hearing his phone vibrate on the small coffee table he reached down and read her reply. He thought about what he would reply and after a couple minutes he finally decided. Punching the letters into his blackberry.

_You can take what I got cause I don't got nothing worth having  
if I ain't got you  
You can take what you want  
Cause I don't want nothin  
I'm nothin if I don't have you_

'B careful. Txt me if you need me.' Beckett's mobile read. Smiling she sent back a quick 'ok' and looked up to see Will coming over to her. "Apparently the girl ran away, so the case has been passed to Missing Persons Unit." He said casually eyeing her phone, questioning silently. "so you wasted my Saturday night for nothing." She said ignoring his silent question. "we all know what you would be doing, Beckett." Esposito said laughing, dodging the paper weight that she had thrown at him. "oh, Yeh, what would she have been doing?" Will asked Esposito, knowing Beckett wouldn't tell. Beckett glared at Esposito, even though she knew that him and the other people at work knew about her and Castle and that he wouldn't tell him.

_You can take what I got cause I don't got nothing worth having  
if I ain't got you  
You can take what you want cause I don't want nothin  
I'm nothin if I don't have you_

A couple of hours later she returned to find Castle had fallen asleep on the couch. Beckett moved around the place quietly, making sure not to wake him. After making herself a hot chocolate and a snack, she moved back into the lounge room. Seeing he hadn't woken, Beckett walked to the linen cupboard and took out a mink blanket. Going back to the lounge room, she curled up next to Castle. Carefully flicking the blanket over them, Beckett quickly fell asleep.

_Take what you want  
Ain't got nothing, ain't got nothing you baby  
You can take what you want  
I'm nothin  
I'm nothin if I don't have you_


	3. tease

i couldn't think of a song, so if you know a good one please tell me

lol enjoy and please review

* * *

Castle watched from afar before waking over to the sleeping figure sprawled out across one end of the modular couch. Within three steps he was standing next to them. Placing a hand on either side he leaned down, carefully missing the kelpie puppy asleep on the women's stomach, and kissed her. Castle smiled when he felt her start to reply, pulling back instantly. "I think Jo here, needs to go outside, Katie" he said picking up the lanky, young puppy and taking her outside to the undersized suburban backyard.

When he returned the once sleeping Beckett was now sitting cross legged on the middle corner of the couch. She glanced up from the newspaper she had spread out across the couch but quickly went back to reading it. Sitting next to her, Castle watched as she slowly turned the page. He started to think up ways to annoy her for he was already bored. Realising she had turned on the TV, he started to pretend to be interested in whatever prime-time was airing.

The way she was sitting meant Beckett's back was facing Castle. She could tell he was bored and uninterested in the TV show. Feeling his breath on the back of her neck, she held back a shiver, knowing that he loved getting those kinds of reactions to his touch from her. He started kissing the back of her neck, still wanting a reaction. He paused for a minute when a news update came on the quiet TV.

Within a couple of seconds Beckett already missed his presence, not that she was about to admit that to him. As she finished reading the newspaper, she folded it and placed it on the floor. Turning her head just enough to make her lips collide with his, she could feel he was a little taken aback. In a quick swift moment, Beckett had Castle pinned to the couch and was roughly kissing him. When she felt he was well and truly getting into it, she pulled back.

"I think Jo wants to come back in now!" she said before standing up and walking to the backdoor.


	4. day one

thank for reading, please review

So, this is the first time Kate has to look after Alexis, by herself, because Castle is away for a couple days.

* * *

Day one

"Come on Kate, hurry up or I'll be late for school." Alexis yelled from the bottom of the staircase. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She yelled back, walking down the staircase, a case file in her hand, "I found it," she said raising the case file. Kate put on her long chocolate brown trench coat and picked up a couple more files, while Alexis grabbed her schoolbag. Kate smirked as Alexis rushed down to the car as she walked down the front steps towards her Ford XR8 Turbo. Unlocking the car, Alexis was soon hidden behind the tinted windows, but Kate still heard Alexis yelling at her to hurry up. Opening the glossy black door, Kate slid into the driver's seat.

Kate pulled the navy blue sedan in front of the private school's front gate. "ok so I have soccer training after school, so pick me up around 4:30 and please try not to be late I hate it when dads late,' Alexis said hurriedly, eyeing off her friends, who couldn't see her through the fords tinted windows. "ok, and that's-" Kate started, "at the school oval" Alexis finished. "ok, well you hurry off to your friends then sweetie, I think they've given up on you," Kate said pointing to where Alexis's friends moments before had been standing. Seeing her friends start to walk into school, Alexis grabbed her bag and jumped out the car, "see ya later then." She said quickly before running to catch up to her friends.

Hours later Kate pulled the car into the first spot she could find alongside the footy oval. Her ford, although top of the range, looked out of place alongside a BMW and Jaguar. With 5 minutes to spare Kate started reading a case file, the door opening made her jump. " my teacher is about to come over, apparently she's never talked to my parents before, now I know that your not my mum or anything but I wanna get good marks." Alexis said as she shut the door. "ok, what subject she have you for," Kate said, as Alexis sighed thankful that she would go along with it. "English lit." Alexis said. "Do you like her? Is she gonna tell me that your bad in class?" Kate said smirking at the thought. "of course not, she's ok but she's like obsessed with Dad, its only first term and we've already been made read the first half of the series." Alexis said, glad Kate was getting into it.

"does she know he's your father?" Alexis shock her head. A knock on the window made them both jump. Turning on her car just enough to get the window down she looked up to see a middle aged woman standing there. "Hello," Kate said awkwardly. "hi, I'm Miss Bennit, Alexis's teacher," the lady started, "I'm Kate." Beckett said politely. "well I just wanted to meet the wonderful people that raised, this kid. You should be proud of her." She started and went on for another ten minutes. Finally nearer the end she asked, "is there anything you would like to ask?" "yes actually," Kate started, glancing to Alexis, "I would like to know why it is that you are making her not only read but also do assignments on her father's books? Like it's bad enough her father made her read them. Not only would Alexis written parts of them, she's read many a different chapters than ever got published."Miss Bennit just looked at Kate with a shocked looked on her face. "your Richard Castle's daughter?"

It had taken another 20 minutes before Kate and Alexis were finally able to leave, another hour to get home. Kate was sure she had done ok for her first day. When she was able to finally sit down and relax, it was then that she started missing Castle, it was too quiet around the house. She could tell Alexis missed him too.


	5. day two part 1

loving season two so far, sadly they have stopped airing it in Australia, Lucky there's the internet lol

so i decided to make Beckett's father a lot nicer in this one

hope you enjoy! please review

quick question, Is the actress who play's Martha the same Actress who plays Charlie's mum on Two and a Half men?

* * *

"I'm looking for Detective Beckett," the older, formally dressed man told Esposito.

"For what reason?" Esposito pushed for more information.

"She's my daughter, do I need a reason?" the man snapped.

"Well, we all know Beckett, when I tell her someone's here to see her, she's going to want every detail." Esposito laughed, "Hey Ryan, it's Beckett's Dad." He yelled to his partner.

Ryan turned to see the older man not looking to impressed, "hello, Mr Beckett, I'm Detective Ryan." he extended his hand out. Mr Beckett shook it firmly. "Wow, Castle's gonna be so annoyed he's not here," Ryan smirked and turned to Esposito, "Bet you $20 that when he finds out he tries to interrogate us?"

"You're on," Esposito agreed and the shook on it.

"You're Detectives and are betting around work, that doesn't seem very ethical, now does it!" Mr Beckett said obviously not impressed. The two detectives just shrugged.

"Is Kate around?" Mr Beckett tried to change the subject.

"Uhh, no. you just missed her," Esposito answered.

"Yeh, she left about fifteen minutes ago to pick Alexis up from school." Ryan explained, "But she will be back in about forty-five minutes, you can wait in the break room if you want."

"Sure. Wait who's Alexis?" He asked, a little worriedly.

"Um, So Mr Beckett, What did you think of 'heat wave'?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Mr Beckett questioned, annoyed at the attempt of dodging his question.

"Well if Castle's going to what to know thing's I'm sure the first or maybe the second thing he's going to want to know it what you thought of 'heat wave'." Ryan explained himself.

"Man that's smart, glad you remembered, Castle would be forever annoyed with us." Esposito commented.

" 'Heat wave'?" he questioned.

"You know, Nikki Heat," Esposito looked at the blank face, "the character based on Detective Beckett." Still only a blank look on Mr Beckett's face, "hit the stores about 6 months ago, written by the famous writer, Rick Castle." Nothing.

"It's a book created around the character, Nikki Heat, life, who happened to be based on Beckett." Ryan explained.

"A book on Kate, someone wrote a book on Kate?" Mr Beckett said, finally understanding.

"Yep, she didn't tell you? Haven't you seen any newspapers?" Esposito asked.

"I've been living in Texas." He explained.

"Beckett grew up in Texas?" Ryan asked, sounding quite shocked.

"No, she grew up in California, I had lived on the beach for too long." Mr Beckett said.

* * *

Beckett gently slid her ford into the diagonal car park, put the car into park and pulled the hand brake up, making sure it had came on. Looking at the clock, she was about ten minutes early.

She put her window down before turning off the ignition.

A couple minutes later she heard someone walk toward the car. As his head appeared, she could tell he was mid thirties and a player.

"Hi, I'm Nick." He said through the window.

"Hi," Beckett said simply.

"Sweet ride you've got here, 2009 model?"He asked glancing over the car.

"No, 2008 model, the 2009 model doesn't have as much bonnet work."She answered.

"Oh ok." He glanced up at the petite women walking up to them.

"Sorry about Nick," the women said with a big smile across her face, "I'm Susan, Skye's mum, Nick's Rachel's dad. He likes to get in first with the new women. So which ones yours?" She looked towards the high school students rushing out the front gate.

"Uh, none." Beckett said awkwardly.

"Well don't worry if you're a stepmother, if you're nice you get along just fine," Susan said sweetly.

Beckett lifted her hands to the window to show that she didn't have any rings.

"Ok then, well then you either have to be a girlfriend or a cop." Susan said starting to lose the cheerfulness in her voice.

"She's both, actually." Alexis said across the car's roof, before opening the door and sliding into the passenger. As her friend got into the back.

"Hey Alexis. The girls are going to hate you." Susan said with a sly smile on her face.

"Why?" Beckett asked innocently.

"Because a lot of the single mums around here have wanted my dad since I started here, but that doesn't matter, can you take me and Kristy to Simone's place?" Alexis asked, knowing it was ok but Kristy had been pestering her to ask.

"Sure, do u want me to pick you up too?" Beckett asked.

"Maybe."

"Well, see you guy's later." Beckett said to Nick and Susan before driving off.

* * *

Beckett stepped out of the elevator to be met by the murmur of men speaking in the break room. She turned mid step and moved toward the noise. Entering the room, Beckett was startled to see her father sitting there.

"Katie, 'bout time you showed up." Her father greeted her.

"Hey dad," she paused, "what you doing here?" she asked casually.

"Checking up on you and not a minute to soon. These two have been filling me in on details." He said, a smirk finally appearing.

"Yeh, Katie, seems there's a lot of things you haven't told your old man." Ryan said.

Beckett rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Not too much I hope," she said jokingly.

"Don't tell me there's more," he asked, "when were you planning on telling me about the book?"

Beckett glared at Ryan and Esposito as they raised their arms in defeat.

"I thought Aunty Al was going to give you a copy, she told me she would," Beckett thought up.

"I haven't seen her since she went to tour Asia." Her father explained.

Ryan and Esposito excused themselves as Beckett and her father caught up.

About 30 minutes later Beckett got a txt from Alexis; '_can u come get me plz?'_

'_B ther in 10,' _Beckett replied.

"I've got to go pick Alexis up from her friend," she told her father, "You wanna come?"

"Ok, we can get some tea on the way back, I'm sure Ryan and Esposito are getting quiet hungry." He said.

As they walked together toward the elevator, Beckett told the guys were they were going.


End file.
